amar a un demonio o a un angel
by Annette Yuuka
Summary: Cuando Yui era una niña tenia un amigo llamado Masato el cual estaba enamorado de ella en secreto,pero por decision del padre de esta no volverian a verse o eso creian.El logra reencontrarla,pero no sabe que ahora tiene como a rivales a seis hermanos vampiros que se disputan el amor de la rubia
1. Chapter 1

QUE PASARIA SI YUI HUBIERA TENIDO UN ANTIGUO AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA EL CUAL ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ELLA Y ADEMAS LE ESCONDIO UN GRAN SECRETO .

LUEGO DE 10 A OS EL LA BUSCA PARA DESCUBRIR QUE VIVE JUNTO A SEIS HERMANOS VAMPIROS,QUE TAMBI N SIENTEN ALGO POR ELLA.

diabolik lovers no me pertenece ,solo esta historia inventada jeje

hola este es mi primer fic ,asi que porfavor no sean tan duros con las criticas! gracias por leer

CAPITULO 1:el comienzo

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Yui:Por favor Masato no te vallas-le pido llorando

Masato: -yui por favor entiende que si fuera por mi me quedaria junto a ti en la iglesia,pero debo ir a Europa a estudiar por orden de tu padre,como su pupilo no tengo mas remedio que obedecerlo,no llores mas por favor.

Despues de decirme esto saco su pa uelo del bolsillo y limpio mis lagrimas,me sent a tan triste,no hiva a verlo posiblemente nunca

YUi: -quiero ir contigo-le digo-convencer a mi padre para que me deje

Masato: -no creo que lo haga y aunque yo y tu quisieramos, su respuesta no sera un antes de irme quiero darte esto ,sierra tus ojos.

cierro los ojos y al abrirlos me encuentro con su palma abierta en la cual tenia con un collar dorado con un dije en forma de corazon plateado,sonrio y trato de sonar feliz,ocultando el dolor que siento en mi coraz n -gracias-le digo

Masato-Yui,hay que quiero decirte, no podre estar en paz con migo mismo si no te lo digo yo...

Yui: - Ahhh!como pude olvidarlo, yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti toma

Masato -un albun de fotos de nosotros

Yui: -si recuerdas cuando las tomamos ,mira,esa fue en el dia en que mi padre te trajo y nos conocimos-comenzando a ruborizandome le digo-eres como el hermano que nunca lo siento antes te interrumpi que querias decirme?

Masato:-yo...tambien queria decirte algo yo..yo tambien te extra are.

No pude contenerme y lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo-solo porque eres seis meses mayor que yo (risas)

Masato:- y tambien una decada mas maduro (risas) -Yui,hablando en serio,este no es un adios,es un hasta pronto, te prometo que yo cuando cumpla 17 a os y termine mis estudios especialeste buscare ,nunca mas nos separemos y siempre te protejere

Yui:- Lo prometes en serio?

Masato: -promesa de me ique Yui:-promesa de me ique

FIN FLASHBACK

Ayato :-chichiashi,chichinashi, hey me estas escuchando!

Ayato: - ehhh me hablabas Ayato?,lo siento estaba pensando en algo

Laito-Pensado en que bicht-chan,acaso en mi mfufu

Yui:- n-no claro que no Laito !

"Ha pasado un mes desde que llegue a vivir con los hermanos Sakamaki,debido a que tuve que mudarme por el trabajo de mi padre, pero, me encontr con la sorpresa de que todos eran vampiros,y como resultado me volvi su presa".

Shu:-Callense,arruinan la musica

Kanato:-Es molesto que Yui-san este distra da, no Tedi?

Laito:-hey bich-chan que tal si nos divertimos,despues de clases en mi habitacion- me habla susurandomelo en el o do

Ayato:- te dije antes que te alejaras de ella maldito,es solo mia!

Laito:-Ayato no seas tan posesivo,ella no es nada tuyo,ademas creo que me desea a mi, no bicht-chan?mfufu

Yui: n-no de ninguna manera!

Subaru:- tch!pervetido

Reiji:-Laito y Ayato comportense, hagan sus actividades privadas en sus respectivas habitaciones

En ese mismo momento el ch fer comienza a bajar la velocidad y dice:amos ya llegamos a su escuela.  
Bajamos de la limusina,yo soy la ultima en salir,yo y Ayato hibamos al mismo curso,pero ya que el tenia bajas notas fue a una clase de compensaci n y los demas estaban en otros salones separados.  
Me sent a alividia,tenia aunque sea algunas horas para estar lejos de ellos.

(Nota:Makoto es la mejor amiga de Yui)

Makoto:- hola Yui!

Yui:- hola Makoto me alegra de verte!

Makoto fue la primera compa era de clases con la que comense a charlar del sal n,comenzamos a hablar y nos volvimos amigas r pidamente,ella es un poco mas alta que yo,tiene cabello de color verde oscuro casi negro corto por debajo de las orejas,piel blanca como la porcelana,ojos marrones oscuros, delgada , muy simpatica y principio crei que no nos llevar amos bien,ya que note que no teniamos mucho en comun a ella es masculina,no le gustan los vestidos u otras ropas de mujer,si no fueran por las reglas de la escuela ella vendria en el uniforme de chicos en lugar del de las chicas,salvo por eso resultamos tener mucho en comun

Makoto:- Yui estas bien,estas muy palida?

Yui:-ahhh,no te preocupes solo tuve anemia,estoy tomando vitaminas para recuperarme Makoto:-Yui no lo tomes a la ligera puede empeorar con el tiempo y causarte da o Yui:-lo se pero es porque tengo insufisiencia de hierro -A pesar de que eramos amigas no podia decirle a Makoto que la verdadera razon por la que tenia anemia,era porque vivia con seis vampiros.  
Atencion clase-el profesor comenzo a hablar-a partir de ahora tendremos a un nuevo estudiante transferido de otro pais;adelante puedes pasar

(Nota las " comillas indican pensamientos)

Makoto:-hey Yui no te parece lindo el chico nuevo?

Yui:-ehh si -"pero por que sera que su rostro me resulta familiar" 


	2. Celos que depiertan

**¡hola gracias por leer! y no olviden dejar sus reviews y opiniones**

 **Capitulo 2:Celos que despiertan**

El chico nuevo obedeció al caminar para acercarse y hablar enfrente de todos nosotros, pudo verse mejor que cuando estaba parado en la puerta. Al hacerlo, la mayoría comenzó a susurrar y hablar en voz baja acerca de el, principalmente las chicas.

En el momento en que se paró enfrente de la clase, de manera en que todos lo viéramos claramente. Hubo un momento en el que se escucharon un coro de suspiros emitido por la mayoría de las chicas seguidos de comentarios como: "es muy apuesto",-"que lindos ojos",-"¿Quién será el?".

-Joven por favor díganos quien es usted y de donde viene-le dijo el profesor-

-"me llamo Ethan Hunger, vengo de Inglaterra, me transferí a Japón hace poco tiempo por el trabajo de mis padres. Espero que nos llevemos bien".

Cuando el término de hablar el profesor le dijo-Bien puedes sentarte en la segunda fila, hay un lugar libre en el fondo.

Su cabello parecía de color castaño claro, pero con la luz se notaba que era rubio, lacio, un poco largo pero corto a la vez se peinaba el flequillo hacia la derecha, en cambio el cabello por atrás de su cabeza le llegaba hasta su nuca estaba cortado de forma recta. Sus ojos eran de color negro que los hacían mucho más llamativos su tez blanca y cejas rubias. Alto y delgado.

¿Por qué será que siento que lo conocí antes?, pero si jamás en mi vida he oído hablar de él, si así fuese lo recordaría .Es como si existieran recuerdos guardados en un cofre dentro de mi mente y justo en el se encuentra esa repuesta que busco.

Makoto:- Yui deja de estar en las nubes o te atrasaras mira, al pizarrón

Yui:-ohh si tienes razón tengo que copiar

Menos mal que me aviso, aunque tenga buenas notas no quiero ser regañada por Reiji ,la última vez que las tuve me hizo estudiar una enciclopedia completa sobre leyes de la física

De repente Ethan se levantó de su asiento en silencio y entrego su tarea de matemáticas, quede sorprendida, más bien creo que todos lo estaban; resolvió treinta ecuaciones en tan solo cinco minutos, y yo iba apenas por el ejercicio uno.

Al sentarse de nuevo ni se inmuto de todas las miradas que el recibía o los comentarios que hacían los demás sobre su inteligencia. Se mantenía distante mirando por la ventana.

Profesor:-muy buen trabajo Hunter. Ningún cálculo está mal hecho

Makoto:-al parecer el nuevo es un genio, que envidia me da

Yui:-me rio levemente y le digo seguidamente- tu también podrías serlo si estudiaras mas

Mirándome un poco divertida me constesta:- ja ja muy graciosa Yui

Profesor:-Terminaron las clases por hoy que tengan un buen día

Como se acercaban exámenes importantes decidí quedarme en la escuela para estudiar en la biblioteca, en casa no lograba concentrarme.

-Yui ¿vamos caminando juntas? -me dice Makoto-

-Le contesto-lo siento Makoto, pero no podre hacerlo tengo tarea pendiente que hacer y preferiría quedarme a terminarla

-qué pena, pero no importa, será otro día. Entonces concéntrate y estudia. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo Yui

-¡sí!-respondo

Makoto mientras cerraba y tomaba su bolso se despide de mi-¡adios Yui!

¡adiós l!-le respondo

Antes de que ella estaba saliera por la puerta giro lentamente hacia mí y me miro seriamente, como si tuviera algo importante que decirme

Yui… –me dice Makoto (con un aura oscura alrededor de ella, tipo anime para que se den una imagen) -

¿q-que ocurre?-le contesto-

Rápidamente cambiando su expresión seria a una sonrisa amigable me dice-se me olvidaba de decirte; no te distraigas con tu novio, tendrás tiempo para divertirte con el luego de los exámenes-seguidamente se ríe pícaramente guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojo por completo hasta que mi rostro queda como un tomate.

-¡eso no es cierto, ya te dije que Ayato no mi novio!-le grito enfada pero muerta de vergüenza a la Makoto se ríe en voz baja cubriendo sus labios con su mano.

-es solo una broma, no te enfades-Makoto me camina hacia el pasillo, dándome la espalda sin mirarme extiende su brazo y sacudiéndolo a modo de despedida me dice;- Bueno ya me ire; nos vemos mañana " **señora Sakamaki"**

-¡no me llames así Makoto!-le contesto y aunque no pude verla ,pude imaginar su expresión de diversión que tenia a costa de mi, ella sabía que Ayato me parecía un chico lindo, así que no perdía ninguna ocasión para fastidiarme con ello.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Chofer:-¿Amos están todos ya listos para partir?

Reiji:-no aún falta que llegue Komori, que alguien vaya a buscarla para irnos de aquí ahora

Laito:-yo me ofrezco a buscar a Bicht-chan, Reiji

Ayato:-¡ni pensarlo! , ¡Yo la buscare!

Laito:-ohh hermanito, no hagas berrinches por eso, además muy ´posiblemente tú te perderías en el vestíbulo antes de encontrarla mfu

Ayato:-¡sierra la boca maldito, y no me llames hermanito!

Shu:-cállense .Vallan los dos a buscarla si tanto quieren hacerlo

Kanato:-castigaremos a Yui por hacernos esperar ¿no Teddy?

Reiji:-no me importa quién la busque, solo vuelvan rápido con ella

Laito:-de mí no esperes eso Reiji, tal vez al llegar y encontrarla los dos estemos solos en el aula y decidamos quedarnos un rato más mfu mfu - _ruborizándose el castaño comenzó a imaginarse una escena en el aula de clases (no apta para menores) en la que el tiro a la rubia sobre un pupitre, sujetándola de ambas manos,la tenía a su completa merced. Comenzó desabrochando su uniforme escolar, quitándole su falda y tirándola a algún rincón .Dejaba a la vista su femenino cuerpo semi desnudo, el castaño comenzaba a besarla desde el vientre hasta sus pechos, mientras ella gemía de placer pidiendo más._

Laito -de tan solo imaginármelo me excita.

Subaru:-eres un maldito pervertido

Laito:-ohh,vamosSubaru admítelo ,tu también deseas a Bicht-chan ,y fantaseas con ella ¿o me equivoco?

Subaru:-¡sierra la boca si no quieres morir!

Laito:-ahh que ternura eres cuando te sonrojas mfu

Subaru:-¡ahora veras! -Subaru agarra a Laito de la corbata para golpearlo, pero es interrumpido por Reiji

Reiji:-¡compórtense apropiadamente ustedes dos!

Subaru:-¡tch!

 **(Nota las comillas en esta parte indican pensamientos)**

Laito:" _bueno yo me voy a buscarla. ¿Ehh? y Ayato, valla parece que aprovecho y se fue primero que yo. Pero aun así no me ganaras, Yui será mía, no permitiré que sea de nadie más, hermano"_

Finalmente me había quedado sola en el salón, así que tome mis cosas y Salí de este. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuche unos pasos detrás de mí que iban cada vez más rápido, no le di importancia, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse del miedo, y sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba, lo empuje hasta que cayó al suelo

-:¡auch!eso dolio-

Reaccione y vi que era el chico nuevo; Ethan Hunger

-: ¡por favor discúlpame! ¡Déjame ayudarte a levantarte!- le digo-

-: no tienes porque hacerlo, después de todo yo fui quien te asusto.-me contesta amigablemente

-: pero aun así déjame ayudarte

Ya parado, note lo alto que él era a comparación mía, me llevaba una cabeza y media aproximadamente de diferencia en estatura. No podía saber su altura con certeza pero era igual de alto que Subaru.

También me llamo la atención un anillo que el llevaba puesto en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, aunque solo pude verlo unos segundos reconocí un símbolo religioso que mi padre me enseño de pequeña, pero, no lograba recordar su significado

-: No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente; me llamo Ethan Hunter-

-:ehh…yo soy Komori Yui. Es un gusto Hunter Ethan.

-: igualmente, Komori Yui

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento. Inconscientemente me sonroje y desvié la mirada hacia el suelo rápidamente.

-: no quise asustarte pero olvidabas tu cuaderno de apuntes de clases y quise devolvértelo antes de que te marcharas; aquí esta.

-:gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco .-Sonrió y froto mi mano detrás de mi nuca de forma nerviosa-últimamente ando un poco distraída-le digo riéndome de forma amistosa. El se ríe también. Pero, rápidamente cambia su expresión alegre a una seria y postra su mirada hacia el pasillo, detrás de mí, como si hubiera otra persona.

Ethan:-¿lo conoces Komori?

Yui:-¿eh? ¿Ayato?

Ayato:-te andaba buscando por todas que aquí estabas-mira a Ethan con cara de pocos amigos-¿Quién es él?

Yui:-es el un nuevo alumno se transfirió a nuestro salón de clases hoy

Ethan:-soy Hunger en conocerte

Ethan extendió su brazo para saludarlo con un apretón de manos

Ayato:-Sakamaki Ayato

En el momento en que se saludaron Ayato parecía enfadado y disgustado, podía notarse un aura oscura alrededor de el. Ethan se mostraba relajado, pero con una mirada desafiante a la vez.

Ethan:-buen apretón. Pero la próxima intenta no romperme la mano.

Ayato: no controlo muy bien mi fuerza.

Ethan:-En fin. Debo .

Nos vemos Yui -me guiño un ojo con un ligera me sonroje y baje la mirada tímidamente-.

Ayato en cambio miro con una cara llena de furia a Ethan,mientras este se alejaba caminando por el corredor hacia la salida.

Ayato:¡tch!,panqueque ya vámonos-tomándome del brazo me arrastra hasta la salida de la escuela-.

Yui:-espera Ayato por favor, quería quedarme en la escuela para ¡KYA!-Ayato me mira enfurecido y de la nada me acorala contra una esquina , a unos pocos centímetros de mi cabeza golpea su puño contra la pared -.

Ayato:-¿para que?¿para estar a solas con el?.

acerco lentamente su rostro hacia mi oído y me susurro;"tú eres solamente mía ,no permitiré que nadie más te tenga". Poso su mirada en mi cuello e intento morderme, pero yo lo empuje reuniendo todas mis fuerzas y Salí corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Mientras recobraba el aliento, escuche una voz familiar que me hablaba en el oído;

Laito:-Bicht-chan te encontré

Yui:-¿Laito?

Laito:-Oh Ayato, justo a tiempo parece ser que te gane, yo la encontré primero mfu mfu

Ayato:-cierra la boca. Yo lo hice primero .Solo que ella salió antes que yo. Ya vámonos

 **EN LA LIMOSINA**

Chofer;-¿ya están todos?

Reiji:-si .arranca.

Ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué hacias para tardarte tanto en la escuela?.Te dije claramente que a la hora de finalizadas las clases debías ir directo a la limosina.

Yui: -quería quedarme a estudiar pero…

Reiji:-¿pero qué?

Aunque tenia una respuesta para esa pregunta por alguna razón no quise mencionar lo bien no quise hablar sobre Ethan

Yui:-pero Ayato me busco. Al parecer me olvide de avisarles que tenia planeado estudiar en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Kanato:-Yui por tu culpa yo y Teddy nos preocupamos ¿verdad Teddy?

 ** _(nota la letra en cursiva son pensamientos)_**

Yui: **¿ _Kanato se preocupo por mi?-_** discúlpame Kanato y Teddy discúlpame.

Kanato:-Te perdono Yui y Teddy también lo hace.

Sonreí felizmente al escuchar eso

 ** _(nota la letra en cursiva son pensamientos)_**

Laito: ** _yo no te perdonare tan fácil Bicht-chan, te daré un pequeño castigo cuando estés sola en tu cuarto mfu_**

Mientras tanto Shu estaba dormido como siempre. Subaru no hablaba mucho como de costumbre pero lucia mas enfadado de lo normal. Ayato estaba igual de enojado que cuando me vio hablando con Ethan.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUJOSO DEPARTAMENTO**

-:Al parecer tengo competencia; Ayato Sakamaki ,me pregunto si serás un digno rival de mi.

No perderé contra ti ni con ningún otro que se me interponga, he viajado desde muy lejos solo para buscar a la única mujer que he amado y sigo amando con locura.

Aunque tenga que pelear y poner en peligro mi vida para luchar por su amor lo hare.

Cumpliré mi promesa que te hice… mi amada Yui.


End file.
